


Percy Jackson and the Many Personal Problems

by Kymopoleia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Human AU, abuse mention, but I wanna get it outta the drafts so diddly darn suck it up, i need to stop, im telling myself to suck it up, um I'm a bad person bc of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school au, don't ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Many Personal Problems

The only thing worse than summer break is the day after summer break. Percy can never shake the feeling that everyone is watching him, comparing his skin tone to what they'd seen the year before, and eyebrows raised as they search for bruises and bandages.

Or maybe it was just him. If they looked hard enough, there was a bulge of bandages on his right side, and the edge of the mass of bruises on his left collarbone. His fingers shook when he wasn't doing something, and he couldn't help being jumpy.

The periods sped by, lunch was a horror, and then he got to the only thing worse than class. The dorms.

It was a live-in school, see, for boarding students. They weren't allowed to see their rooms until after the first day of class, other than putting their stuff in there. They were expected to leave during the weekends, and had a curfew of one am. It was basically a strict version of college.

This year, Percy was in a dorm with a guy his age, in one of the smaller dorms- only a sink, toilet, tub, tiny kitchenette, and a bedroom separate from a mid-size living room type gig. It was nice, bigger than Gabe's apartment. Percy took a two hour bath first thing, before he even saw the roommate. Really, as long as he wasn't questioned about anything, he'd be fine. He could stay for weekends, do his work (no matter what it took), and avoid people. Other than his old friend Grover (whom he'd lost contact with the summer before last), he didn't really know the people here, beyond who was whose kid.

See, that was the thing about the boarding school. If you were an illegitimate child of a member of the board of trustees for the blanket corporation _Pantheon_ , you went to the boarding school. His father, head of the ocean transport and half the PR, was not exactly Percy's favorite person, but he was up there. He'd made Sally Jackson a happy woman. That was more than Gabe had ever tried to do, and more than Percy himself, with his ADHD and dyslexia, had been able to do. 

If you were to ask Percy if he blamed himself for his mother's death, he'd reply yes. She had been driving him home from a swim meet, and a bit of bad weather had broken down. Wet roads, them needing new brakes and tires but not having the money, and Percy gushing about the day he'd had? His mother hadn't been focused when they swerved and the car flipped. She had been concussed, and unable to get out of the car, and Percy hadn't been able to get help in time for her. There had been no phone in the car, nothing but an old duffle bag with his swim stuff, and a bag of blue raspberry cream toffees.

Everything had gone downhill in the four years since the crash. The worst part was Gabe. He had married a new woman to work to the bone (she had a pair of jobs, Sweet on America and a beer bar. Percy didn't know how to feel about her), and she liked Percy. Granted, she also liked Gabe, so it couldn't be said how much her opinion was worth. She knew Percy liked blue things, and had started bringing him blue bags of sweets, but that was the extent of it. Percy was honestly glad for it, now the color blue made him want to cry.

There's a knock at the bathroom door, and Percy realizes he'd fallen asleep, head tipping over the side of the tub. "Wha?" He yells groggily.

"You okay in there man?" A voice called back. 

"Uh huh. What, ugh, what time is it?"

"Nine forty."

Percy curses. He'd gotten in the bath at four twenty two. "Sorry, be out in a minute."

"It's fine, just need to pee."

Percy doesn't respond, instead standing on wobbly legs and wrapping himself in a towel- a thick green one. Close to blue as he can get.

He redoes the bandage over his side, makes sure to feel for broken ribs the way he remembers, and stares hopelessly at how the top hem of the towel impolitely refuses to cover the top of the bruises on his collarbone. Insert uncomfortable sigh here.

Percy exits the bathroom with his hair wet, and avoids walking into the living room, where he's sure the other guy is.

Well, when he steps into the bedroom, he sees he isn't wrong. He has the towel wrapped around him the way the girls in movies do, one corner tugged up to rub in his hair. His wet, curly hair. 

The other guy has no business being that hot. He has short blonde hair just this side of shaggy, twinkling stormy blue eyes, along with the fact he's built like a triangle shaped truck.

Percy gets the image of a Dorito in his mind, and realizes. This guy is literally a young Chris Evans.

He looks at Percy, and Percy can tell they're about the same height. Maybe the blonde is taller, but only a little.

He has a scar on his upper lip too. Percy moves the towel so it's covering more of him, mentally cursing his gross hairy legs and weird knees- he had knees that looked weird from years of swimming contrasting with scraping it on pavement.

Okay, that sounded wrong. Point is, Percy Jackson didn't like his gross knees, and they were on display. Along with the curls of black hair covering his calves. Those were amazing, but the black hair made them look disgusting.

The blonde is staring. Percy doesn't know what to say.

"Jason." The blonde says. 

"My name is Percy." he blurts out without thinking. 

"My name is Jason." The blonde clarifies. "Do you want me to go," he gestures at the door, which is behind Percy and slightly to his left. 

"Uh huh." Jason is a fitting name for the blonde.

"I'll go. Do that." Jason says, smiling for Percy. When he passes though, he glances down, and notices the black of a bruise.

"Is that a bruise?"

"Whaaaat?" Percy laughed nervously. "Of course not. It's a, an uh, a tattoo."

"Can I see it?" Jason asked. 

"No, uh, it's still healing."

"Can I see it when it isn't healing?"

Percy reluctantly nods, mind racing. Now he has about a month to get a tattoo on his damn collarbone, to keep Jason from realizing anything. He can tell this guy is the white knight. Or, well, red white and blue knight. 

Jason leaves the room, and Percy puts on his clothing. He wants to go to bed, but he figures he needs to atleast talk to Jason a bit first. 

Jason is sitting on the couch, flipping a coin. Percy sits next to him after he gets a glass of ice water, crossing his legs the way he used to in grade school. 

"My name's Percy."

"Mine's Jason."

"We're roommates. What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Me too."


End file.
